Davis the MegaMan
by DigimonDJ
Summary: Davis get badly injured in a car accident after he sees TK and Kari get together. Then Dr. Light, a scientist and a doctor, shows up and tells the DigiDestined the only way to save Davis is to turn him into a super powered robot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Mega man.

Davis woke up and got into his regular clothes, he put Chibimon into his backpack, and headed to school, when school was over, he had finally made it to the Digi-Anniversary, all of the Digidestined (including Mimi) gathered around at Tai's house so they could celebrate the first time they went to Digi-World. The digi-destined were just talking about their adventures. It had been 1 year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Tai: Hey guys, do you remember the time when we got separated?

Sora: Yah.

Mimi: We would never forget that.

Matt: Those were the good days!

Davis: You remember when we traveled to another dimension Tai?

Tai: Yeah, that was crazy!

Davis: Yah, that kid turned into a Digimon!

TK: I'm here guys!

Kari: Sorry, we are late!

TK: Kari and I have something to announce.

Tai: What?

TK: Kari and I are dating.

Matt: Well, good for you!

Izzy: You guys are perfect together.

Tai: Um…yah.

Kari: Well, let's eat!

Davis had, however, left the room with Chibimon.

(On the streets)

Davis was running.

Davis: How could they betray me like that Chibimon?

Chibimon: Well, they didn't betray you, but they made you feel bad so we have to teach them a lesson!

Davis didn't know that he was on the street, a car had ran into him. Davis had left Chibimon in his backpack, Chibimon didn't get hurt, but Davis did.

1 hour later…

(At the hospital)

Davis was in a hospital bed lying down. Meanwhile, the Digidestined were outside talking.

Ken: Will Davis be alright?

Doctor: Maybe…or maybe not.

Ken: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Jun: Is he okay?

Kari: This is all my fault.

TK: It is my fault too.

Ken: Wait, you knew this would happen to my best friend?!

TK: Don't wor-

Ken had punched TK in the face.

Ken: What do you mean don't worry!?

Tai: Stop it Ken!

Ken: I'm going to see Davis.

Yolei: Poor Ken. Poor Davis.

A doctor came in.

Doctor: Davis is dead.

TK: NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!

Doctor: There is a solution, my name is Dr. Light.

Kari: What can you do? Davis is dead.

Dr. Light: Yes, but we can turn him into a super powered robot, he still has a little bit of life in him.

Ken: Then let's do it.

Author's note At the beginning of the story Davis said he and Tai traveled to another dimension, that was when he and Tai traveled to the Digimon Fusion universe. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Megaman.

Dr. Light went into Davis's hospital room and the Digidestined put him in Dr. Light's car, Dr. Light then drove away. When Light went home, he put Davis on his Sofa and he started experimenting on him in his lab, until he heard a knocking sound.

Light: Who's there?

Kari: It is me Kari, one of Davis's friends.

Light: Come in.

Kari went inside his lab.

Light: What do you want?

Kari: I'm just dropping Chibimon off.

Dr Light: Okay. Sit him down on the sofa.

Kari did as she was told, and she went home.

30 hours later…

Light was really tired and he needed rest, but he had finished Dais's robot body, and he put Davis's sper powered robotic body on Davis.

Light: Time to sleep.

Light fell on the ground and slept, but Davis had woken up. Davis had found himself in a body of a robot, he had very little blood. He was in a robot body just like the iron man armor, except it was blue and smaller. Davis went outside the lab to see if Chibimon was there, he saw Chibimon looking at him.

Chibimon: Are you Davis?

Davis: Yes. Are you Chibimon?

Chibimon: Yes.

1 day later…

Light woke up, he was sleeping for a long time. He went into hid kitchen and he saw Davis trying to play video games.

Light: You're awake.

Davis: Who are you, and what did you do to me?

Light: I saved your life.

Davis: You turned me into a robot.

Light: Go into my lab, I have to work on your weapons.

Davis went into Light's lab and sat on a chair. Light was on a computer, but it wasn't a normal one.

Davis: What type of computer is that?

Light: It is the Light X computer, it will transport super powers to you.

The Light X computer said done loading.

Light: You know have your weapons.

Davis: Where are they?

Light: In your body.

Davis: Well, what do I do to look human? I'm a robot, who wants to look like a human.

Light: Say Human robot body

Davis: Human Robot Body!

Davis then transformed into his original self.

Davis: I'm me again!

Light: You're still a robot.

Davis: Okay, I know! I'm going home, Thank you Dr. Light.

Light: Okay, but be careful.

Davis then took his digimon and got out of Light's house.

Davis: How will I turn back into a robot?

Chibimon: Davis, you are a robot.

Davis: Yes, but how do I look like a Robot?

Chibimon: I don't know.

Davis: Super Robot Armor Activate!

Davis then had his armor on himself.

Davis: This is cool.


End file.
